Playing Dirty
by chococherries
Summary: Bored out of his mind, Tohru comes up with a game to play with Natsuno! (Natsuno/Tohru)


Playing Dirty

Author Notes: Yo. Never done this before, so uhh enjoy. Also wrote this some two years ago but just found it like what.

Also also, since this is old, I kind of fixed some previous errors, but there's probably still some lingering mistakes, those of which I apologize for.

Story Notes: This takes place before all the Shiki stuff happens, so Natsuno and Tohru are still human.

"..."- someone actually talking

'...'- someone's thoughts

* * *

"Natsuno, I'm booored... play with me!" Tohru whines as he plays around with his friend's MP3 that was laying on the plain desk.

"Quit calling me that name..." Natsuno corrects as he scribbles away in his notebook.

"Oh come on Natsuno," Tohru said, ignoring the comment, "are your studies really THAT important?" Tohru leans over Natsuno's shoulder, watching the younger teen as he furiously writes his notes down.

"I already told you that I'm going to leave this stupid village and go to a big university. The more I study, the faster I can leave this dumb place." Natsuno states gruffly.

Tohru sighs and stands up. He walks over to Natsuno's bed and plops himself onto it. The blonde puts his chin in his hand, resting his elbows onto his knees. "Ya know Natsuno, I've never seen you laugh, or smile, as a matter of fact."

"So?" Natsuno replies in a boring fashion as he continues to work.

"I just think that it's weird that I've never seen you show happiness, for as long as I've known you..." Tohru trails off. Suddenly, Tohru lights up as a devious thought pops into his mind. "Hey, bet I can make you laugh!" Tohru exclaims

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." Natsuno scoffs, still keeping his eyes glued to the notebook.

"Let's have a tickle fight!" Tohru suggests with unmatched anticipation.

"Eh?" responds the confused Natsuno. The suggestion seems to have piqued the boy's interest, for he places his over-used pencil down. Natsuno turns to look at the eager Tohru, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "You want to play that childish game?" retorts the purple-haired boy. Tohru nods vigorously. Natsuno sighs and only responds by placing his face directly into his palm. And with that, Tohru springs off the bed, arms extended at full length, fingers already wiggling as he prepared to strike. Before Natsuno even had the chance to look up, the blonde had already jammed his fingers into the younger boy's waist. On impact, Natsuno gasps for air, "Ah! Tohru! No!" he screams. Tohru had already started tickling him and didn't plan on stopping until he forced a laugh out of him.

Of course Natsuno was ticklish, so he couldn't help but laugh. Still, Tohru didn't stop tickling, or grinning. "T-Tohru-chan! St-stop! Please!" Natsuno gasps in between laughs. When Natsuno realizes that the blonde wouldn't stop, he decides to fight back. While there was an opening, Natsuno dodges the deadly fingers that were awaiting their next attack and jumped from his chair to reach for Tohru's sides.

"S-shit!" Tohru yelps in surprise. Tohru was even more ticklish than Natsuno, so he utterly could not withstand the funny feeling that began to blossom in his tummy; surrendering to the floor, Tohru clenches his stomach in pain. Natsuno, showing no mercy, simply follows Tohru down into a squatting position. Tohru flails about in laughter, this time it was Natsuno turn to grin, beaming in victory.

"Na-tsu-noooo!" Tohru cries out. However, the purple-haired boy saw this as payback and didn't intend to stop- that is until Natsuno catches a glimpse of the tear that had slipped out of Tohru's eye. Natsuno then realizes that Tohru wasn't laughing anymore, instead he was crying.

'Oh shit, what have I done?!' thought Natsuno as he retreats his hands from the blonde's body. Natsuno watches in horror as his friend covers their eyes with shaky hands, sobbing.

"T-Tohru-chan?" Natsuno implores, feeling guilty for possibly hurting his friend. But then, Natsuno sees a tiny smirk escape from under the hands covering Tohru's face. Suddenly, Tohru rolls over from his fetal position and grabs Natsuno, picking him up, and throwing him onto the bed. And before Natsuno could protest, Tohru pounces on top of the younger teen and pins him down on his back. The two boys lay belly-to-belly and stare at each other until Natsuno finally breaks the silence.

"Y-you were only pretending to cry?!" Natsuno stammers in shock.

"Heh, heh. Yup!" the older teen grins as he wipes away his fake tears.

"You play dirty..." Natsuno pouts, avoiding Tohru's eyes. Tohru is quick to laugh, unable to resist the younger boy's adorableness. Natsuno turns his attention back to the laughing blonde, 'I never noticed how attractive Tohru was...' he thought. Just then realizing how close they were, Natsuno starts to panic.

'Crap! This is bad... I'm getting hard...' the younger teen underneath frets since the blonde on top of him was laying right between his legs. Tohru was still laughing with arms wrapped securely around Natsuno's shoulders, making it difficult for escape.

'I have to do something before he notices!' Natsuno considers. The blushing Natsuno places his hands onto Tohru's shoulders and quickly leans his face up to the blonde, pressing his dry lips against the other's soft ones. As Natsuno closes his eyes tightly into the kiss, Tohru's fly open in astonishment. But to Natsuno's surprise, Tohru doesn't back away, instead, he passionately kisses back, closing his eyes as well. Hearts throbbing, the two keep kissing, warm bodies pressing against each other.

Tohru slowly pulls away, lazily opening his eyes and asks, "So why'd you do that?". Natsuno, with no response to the question, blushes like crazy.

"Do you like me?" Tohru questions as he tilts his head to the side, causing some blonde strands to flop over.

"I-I... Uhh..." Natsuno mumbles hesitantly, looking away from his friend's intense gaze.

The blonde giggles and devilishly pries, "I think I know whyyyy... hee hee!". Natsuno jerks his attention back to Tohru, afraid of what the devious teen could possibly know.

"I turned you on, didn't I?" Tohru smirks. Natsuno's eyes widen, and his face turns a deep scarlet. Tohru only grins, "You have a beautiful smile, Natsuno...". This just makes the younger teen blush even more (if possible) and look away from the older. 'Ah! He is just so cute! Especially when he blushes!' Tohru squeals in his mind.

Then, Tohru's bright smile disappears, and is replaced with a face of fear. Natsuno gasps and turns to look at Tohru, mouth agape.

"Tohru, are you..." Natsuno trails off, unable to finish the question. 'Oh my god, I can feel it! Ah! Tohru-chan has an erection too, and it's rubbing up against my leg...' Natsuno speaks hurriedly in his mind. Tohru could no longer look his friend in the eye- he turns away, lips pouting, and cheeks flushing furiously.

'Shit, he probably is getting the wrong idea right now! Ahh, I guess this is what I deserve for teasing him earlier...' Tohru sighs inwardly, still looking away from Natsuno.

When Tohru was expecting for Natsuno to run away or be grossed out, the purple-haired boy wraps his arms around the blonde and pulls him closer, smiling sweetly.

"Na-natsuno?..." Tohru stutters in surprise. "Mmmm..." he coos, and cuddles into Natsuno's chest, with eyes gently closed and a soft smile on his face. 'Ah, I can't believe this is happening! I've always dreamed of being in Natsuno's arms, and here I am, caught in his warm embrace! Does this mean he might like me back...?'. Tohru's mind wanders until he is pulled out of his thoughts, a gentle sensation on top of his head.

"Tohru-chan, I've been thinking..." Natsuno begins as he playfully runs his fingers through the soft, yet tangled blonde hair. "...maybe I don't wanna leave Sotoba after all...". The comment grabs Tohru's attention, causing him to lift his head up, just enough for him to see those lovely, purple orbs. Tohru feeling no need to speak, only smiles a soft and gorgeous smile, placing a hand onto Natsuno's smooth cheek, caressing it gently. The two simply stare lovingly into each other's eyes, tenderly smiling and comforting one another with gentle touches.

This time, Tohru, unable to hold back any longer, dives down to steal a kiss from the one he loves. Nastuno closes his eyes, feeling pure bliss, tasting the sweetness of Tohru's lips, and weaving his fingers through the messy blonde hair. Tohru doesn't want for this moment to end and places his hands onto Natsuno's chest, gripping the black shirt that clings to the thin, yet warm body.

"Ah!" Tohru moans, feeling complete pleasure in this deep passionate kiss. Natsuno smirks, glad that he is able to satisfy his Tohru-chan. Tohru reluctantly peels his lips off of Natsuno's, still showing that longing-ness for more in his eyes.

"Is it alright if I stay the night?" the happy blonde asks.

Natsuno chuckles, ruffling Tohru's hair, "Of course, stupid!". Tohru beams, laying his head back down and nuzzling it under Natsuno's chin.

"I love you Natsuno".

Natsuno smiles, while stroking Tohru's hair more- that beautiful curly hair he loved. "I love you too, Tohru-chan" he replies. The blonde purrs as Natsuno adds, "and if you're still wondering, yes, you did turn me on..."

-the end-


End file.
